Tears of the Tormented
by Oni Goddess
Summary: A story of my character and her quest to find her young siblings, taken from her by Eggman... she meets Knuckels and friends and other people as well... will she let them help her?
1. Chapter 1 A Day Of Hell

Tears of the Tormented

Chapter 1

"A Day of Hell…"

A/U: I do not own Sonic series… I wish I could though… anyway; this is my random story that I hope to be a success… It's a Knuckles and Hitomi (my character) pair with a hinted Sonic and Amy but Sonic gets another character of mine, Ayame… and other characters that will come along the way. This is the story of Hitomi… all she wants is to protect her family. But to do so, she is going to need the help of some new friends and a love that she will not accept easily…

"I love Shadow!" talking

"_I love Shadow!" _thinking

I love Shadow, could you guess?

xoxoxoxox

Hitomi looked out in the scenery. The mountains were in full bloom with cherry and sakura trees and fields of assorted flowers. It was spring time in her village, Gosamu. The last village of echidnas…

Hitomi, a blood red echidna herself, was full grown to 3 feet and 8 inches tall… the tallest in her village…and the tallest a female echidna could ever get. The males got to be about 4 feet and about 3 inches if they were lucky. Hitomi liked tall people…she didn't know why. Maybe because it was easier to be tall…you could reach high places and climb trees easier. Hitomi shook her head from her foolish, random thoughts and concentrated at her task at hand… guarding her little sister Rina while the six year old played with her older brother, 8 year old Ryukan.

"_Okay so it's not like I'm protecting the emperor of Rome or something, but this IS more important to me than anything… my family."_ Hitomi smiled as Ryukan pushed away a bully that was bothering Rina. If things got out of hand, then Hitomi would step in.

The bully had saidsomething that Hitomi could not hear from where she was, but she did see the punk punch Ryukan. Ryukan was strong for his age already, but he's no match for the bully, who almost looked like Hitomi's age.

Hitomi ran over to her siblings and blocked the bully's second punch that was aimed at Ryukan.

"Listen here punk, you got another thing coming if you think I'm going to stand by and watch you punch my little brother and bully my little sister… if you know what's good for you, you'd leave now, FAST!" Hitomi growled dangerously and glared at the young bully, who had gotten the picture and ran off, tripping and stumbling every where he went.

"Ate-sama! You did it, you chased him away!" Rina, the small hot pink echidna hugged her elder sister as tight as her little arms could allow her. Hitomi smiled and hugged her sister back, but gently. Hitomi turned her attention to her little brother, "Ryu-kun… how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Ryukan showed Hitomi a dark bruise against little red face. Hitomi gasped, "Oh Ryukan! Let's get you home to Mother okay? That was very brave of you to stand up for your sister. At least you're getting stronger; you're not crying anymore either."

Ryukan smiled against his slightly swollen cheek, "I've learned to take like a warrior! One day I'm going to be the strongest in the village! I'll be a village guardian just like you and Dad, Hitomi-chan!"

Hitomi picked her brother up, "Well that's awesome, Ryukan. But you've got to grow out of the "chan" faze if you want to be a real warrior."

"But Ate-sama, you call me Rina-chan or Rin-chan sometimes. Why can't Ryu-chan use "chan"?" Rina asked Hitomi with a sly smile.

Hitomi chuckled, "You two are still kids. I can use "chan" because you're also my little siblings and I love you two SOOO MUCH!" Hitomi kissed Ryukan on his unswollen cheek and ruffled Rina's hair.

Ryukan kicked in the air, "NO! EW! Hitomi kissed me!" Ryukan jumped from his sister's grasp, landed on the ground and ran off towards home.

Rina followed and kept up with her brother, "She's gonna kiss you Ryu-chan! Run!"

Hitomi smiled as she ran after her siblings, "I'm gonna give you both a kiss! MWHA!"

Hitomi felt silly, and she felt stupid, but hey… this is her life and she loved every bit of it. Hitomi smiled, _"Mother is going to be upset about Ryukan's bruise…I wish Father would come home tonight…he needs to know about this so Ryukan can start training to become a village guard."_

Hitomi was shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed that Ryukan and Rina were running towards her, not away from her. Hitomi stopped and let them jump into her arms, screaming incoherent words.

"What's wrong? Why are you two crying? Ryukan—Rina, tell me what's wrong!" Hitomi tried to sooth her siblings' tears with her caring and tender voice, just like their mother had.

Rina couldn't speak…she started hiccupping she was crying to hard. Ryukan took a deep breath, "Hitomi-chan! The village! It's under attack! Doctor Robotnic found us! We're the last echidna village, what do we do!"

Hitomi knew that the plan her parents gave her where to hide Ryukan and Rina in the house, in the cellar. But the village was now under attack and Hitomi couldn't risk running in there with her siblings in her hands and risk hiding them in the house cellar. They all could be killed.

"Ate-sama, I'm scared! What about Daddy and Mommy! I don't wanna leave them! Please Ate-sama, go save them!" Rina cried and screamed out loud in fear and agony of the thought of their parents being hurt or worse, killed.

"Ryukan, take Rina to the mountains and hide in the Cave of Emeralds. Stay hidden and only eat the food that we have stored in the back of the cave. Be brave and look out for each other. If I'm not at the cave by tonight, leave the cave and head for the nearest village, town or city. Do you understand?" Hitomi was unsure of this plan, but it was the only way to make sure that her little brother and sister would stay safe.

Ryukan nodded, tears starting to swell up in his eyes, "Yes Hitomi! Please be safe…"

Hitomi gave her little brother and sister a big hug and a kiss on the head each, "Even if I don't make it, my spirit will be with you, protecting you. I love you two… take care."

Rina and Ryukan left, hand in hand, running for the mountains. Hitomi made sure they made it safe until she couldn't see them any more. With her brother and sister out of sight, Hitomi took a deep breath and ran to the village.

"_Please Mother…Father… be alive!"_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Please, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it seems boring because none of the Sonic Hero's are not in this one… just be patient… please. The story does have a plot! Thank you for reading this… this is my first Sonic fic so please be nice. I'm open to suggestions but if you're going to flame me, then don't and don't read the next chapter coming up soon. Thank you…or I'll unleash Shadow-kun on you.

Ate: big sister

Dr. Robotnic: okay, that was his name originally… I do not like the idea of him being recently called "Dr. Eggman"…. Originally that was a nickname that Sonic used to make fun of Dr. Robotnic because of his egg like shaped body and it would piss Robotnic off to no end and it was funny. But now that's his name? O.o no… just no…


	2. Chapter 2 What do I do now?

Tears of the Tormented

Chapter 2

"What Do I Do Now?"

A/U: I don't own Sonic series or games, yea, yea, yea… Robotnic is in this one (BOO!) Well here it goes…

"I love Shadow!" talking

"_I love Shadow!" thinking_

Shadow: I get the picture, you creepy woman!

Sorry… :P

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Please Mother…Father… be alive!"_

Hitomi ran as fast as she could to the village. It wasn't far, but each second counted as house by house, echidna by echidna were either destroyed or slaughtered by an entire army of robots. The one controlling them…was sitting in a floating saucer looking chair that fit Robotnic perfectly for his round, fat body.

Hitomi gasped, seeing the evil genius, and froze where she stood. She couldn't even say anything. Why was the doctor destroying their village any way? Does this village hold something that Hitomi was never told about? It couldn't be the Master Emerald. The village who took care of it was wiped out and legend has it that only one echidna from that village is still guarding it.

"_Then why come here? Gosamu doesn't even have ONE chaos emerald here either. What could this maniac want with my people?" _Hitomi tried to figure it out on her own for a good three seconds, but decided that questions would have to be answered.

Hitomi gathered her strength and courage and faced the doctor bravely, "Doctor Robotnic is it? Why do torment my people? What does this village have that you want?" Hitomi decided force would be used later. As a woman and a guardian, resorting to force was the last thing on her mind…she didn't want to the destruction to continue.

The doctor's evil laughter made her brace for impact… meaning the information she was about to get. Was she going to find something out she never knew of Gosamu? Hitomi couldn't think of any other reason why Robotnic was destroying her home. Didn't he know that Gosamu was the last village full of echidnas? Hitomi mentally scoffed, "_Wait…why would he care? But then again, why IS he attacking us? He better answer fast before I lose my patience… I still need to find Mother and Father."_

Robotnic looked at the young female echidna before him. He knew very well not to underestimate her. He made that mistake with the last two foolish ones who dared to attack him head on. His robots made sure that they suffered greatly. _"So the girl wants to know why I'm destroying her little home, uh? Might as well say so then."_

Robotnic laughed again, "Why? Because, my dear, I can and I will! Besides, you echidnas are the only ones who can use the chaos emeralds…aside from that blasted Sonic and that Knuckles…" Robotnic mumbled the last part to him self.

Hitomi stared at the doctor in disbelief, "You're killing off my village because of that? Gosamu hasn't seen the Master Emerald in over 50 years! It was handed over to another village because we couldn't take care of it properly! So why bother to destroy us?"

Hitomi growled as the doctor laughed, "Is that so? Well how silly of me, then I'll just destroy your village for the fun of it!" The doctor smiled…and it wasn't a nice smile.

Hitomi felt her rage gauge fill to the brink of pure madness. _"FREAK… I'll KILL HIM!"_

"IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS VILLAGE NOW I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Hitomi screamed at the doctor, making him jump in surprise from his chair. Robotnic snarled at Hitomi, "How rude of you to shout at someone! I'll teach you a lesson! GET HER!"

Robotnic commanded his robots to stop what they were doing and charge at Hitomi to destroy her. Hitomi didn't care… she was going to fight each and every one of them and save her village, even if more than half of it was already destroyed… she was going to save what was left of it.

"How rude of YOU to destroy an entire village that did nothing to you! I'm going to teach YOU a lesson…one that you will never forget!"

Hitomi punched the last robot down, destroying it. Hitomi was no push over…when she fought, she fought with all of her heart, strength, and soul. She is…well…was the best fighter Gosamu had ever seen for generations and so was her father. Hitomi walked away from the heap of metal. Doctor Robotnic had gotten away, seeing that Hitomi was unstoppable when she was pissed and focused at the same time. That kind of fighter is hard to find… angry and passionate, but at the same time collective.

Hitomi looked at her home... it was destroyed in the battle…and seemed like every one was dead. Hitomi went around to each fallen echidna and checked for any signs of life.

"_He got every body…well… not every body… I hope Ryukan and Rina are still okay. They should be at the cave by now."_

Hitomi accepted the fact that every one from her village…even her parents. It hurt deep inside to know that they were dead, but it was even worse when she could not find their bodies.

Hitomi sighed sadly…there would be time to morn later. She had to get to her siblings. Their safety was her number one priority and duty. She had promised that to herself and to her parents, that if anything should happen, Ryukan and Rina would be hidden in the house cellar or the Emerald Cave and that the last one in the family would watch out for them.

Hitomi looked for all of the robots that she destroyed and put them together and lit them on fire. _"Soon this village will be in flames and all that remains will be gone…I wish I could give everyone a proper burial, but Ryukan and Rina must be very worried by now."_ Hitomi noticed that the sun was starting to go down. The whole day had been wasted away with battle and numerous deaths and a new found enemy.

Hitomi walked away from the burning village and ran for the mountains to Emerald Cave to greet her young brother and sister. Even though her body ached from battle, Hitomi knew that by leaving them unguarded, they could be seriously hurt or worse.

It was in the middle of the night until Hitomi reached the cave. It was filled emeralds, providing a dull glow to light the dark cave.

"Ryu-kun…Rina-chan?" Hitomi searched the entrance of the cave. _"They're not here…"_ Fearing the worst, Hitomi started to search the cave until she reached the dead end. The cave was only ten feet long…not very big and there were no special hide outs or anything. The boxes of food that sat there in the back of the cave where empty. _"Five days worth of food and those brats didn't leave me any?"_ Hitomi sighed, hoping to now find two stuffed, fat kids sleeping off the food they might have shoved down their throats. There were no two stuffed fat kids sleeping. There was no one in the cave.

Hitomi ran out of the cave and looked around, "RYUKAN! RINA!"

Still no answer…

Hitomi felt tears coming down her face…and she never cries…this would be the first time she ever had… and she couldn't blame herself. "Where are they!" Hitomi whimpered, trying to vainly hold back any more tears from escaping her eyes.

Hitomi was about to leave the cave when she heard something, almost like a paper being crinkled. Hitomi looked down and found a piece of paper under her black shoes. Hitomi fixed her back shirt and pants, picked up the paper and read out loud to herself, "Hitomi of what was Gosamu village. I have what's left of your family. Bring me the Master Emerald from Angel Island and met me back at your so called home and I'll give you your brother and sister back unharmed. I'll give you two months. Until then. Sincerely: Doctor Robotnic"

Hitomi let out a blood curling scream of anger as she read the name of the fool who did this. "HOW DARE HE, I'LL KILL HIM! ROBOTNIC, YOU'RE A DEAD FOOL, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Hitomi fell to the ground in hopelessness, "How in the hell am I going to do this? There's no way I can get to Angel Island… that's the sacred home of the Master Emerald and its protector. I'm sure there's no why the Guardian is going to let me have the emerald… what do I do now?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I hope you liked this chapter as well. I got some really nice comments from two people and I thank you for your kind advice and I'm glad you like my story. Well the third chapter will come up soon, I hope. Okay, I have to go now…my sister is bugging me about the dishes...

See you all later.


	3. Chapter 3 What Ever it Takes!

Tears of the Tormented

Chapter 3

"What ever it takes!"

A/N: Hey there, sorry it took me a while to write the third chapter. I've been doing chores as a part of my two week spring vacation (ENVY ME!) LOL… well here's the third chapter. I'm not sure who Hitomi is going to meet, lets just see what happens when I let my imagination flow from my brain to the tips of my fingers on the keyboard :D… well, here we go…oh yea, I don't own Sonic nor the Princess Mononoke song in this chapter.

"Sonic loves chili dogs." Talking

"_And so do I…yummy!" Thinking_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What do I do now?"

Hitomi silently stood up and walked away from the Emerald Cave. _"It's no use just sitting here and wondering what I'm going to do. I'm going to find the Master Emerald and give it to Robotnic. I don't have much time…two months isn't a lot of time. I'll save Rina and Ryukan, what ever it takes."_

It took the teenage echidna half the night and morning to get out of the mountains, get chased by a mountain lion, and make it out of the woods to really start her two month journey to find the Master Emerald.

Hitomi poked at the rip of her black pants that the mountain lion had made, while trying to slash at her for a kill, "Anything it takes just to save my brother and sister…" Hitomi growled sarcastically. This was going to be a very long day, she could tell.

Hitomi continued to walk on in a fast pace… running would be saved for life threatening situations. Hitomi, as a great fighter, knew how to converse her energy very well.

Even though she was brought up to be a fighter, Hitomi's mother also taught her the basics of being a mother and a house wife. It's not something that Hitomi would enjoy doing though, she would rather fight. But sometimes Hitomi's feminine side can take over when she's bored, sad or worried about something, usually her siblings. In this case it was true that she was worried to death about Ryukan and Rina. A sad smile flashed across Hitomi's face, "I remember when I would sing to them, when ever they were scared and Mother wasn't around. Even if she was, Rina and Ryukan would always come to me." Hitomi tried to laugh at the memories, but it only made her heart ache in pain and loneliness.

Hitomi sighed as she sat down on a small boulder and began to sing to herself, hoping that the pain would all go away,

"In the moon light I felt your heart…quiver like a bow string's pulse. In the moon's pale light, you looked at me…no body knows your heart. When the sun has gone, I see you… beautiful and haunting but cold. Like the blade of a knife, so sharp so sweet… no body knows your heart. All of your sorrow, grief and pain… is locked away in the forest of the night. Your secret heart belongs to the world… of the things that sigh in the dark, of the things that cry in the dark…" (A/N: that's the Princess Mononoke song… pretty uh?)

Hitomi sighed again, a few tears escaping her eyes, "Damn… I never thought it would hurt this much to lose my family… just when you think you have the life, it all slips away…"

Hitomi stood, up ready to leave her resting place. Everything seemed so bleak… like everything had just lost its touch. Even the beautiful monarch butterflies that Hitomi had always admired seemed to lose their sparkling glory.

Ignoring the lovely butterflies, Hitomi got ready to carry out her quest to save what was left of her family. "Hey, were you the one singing earlier?"

Hitomi turned around, and swung a punch at the intruder, "Who goes there?"

"Hey, watch it! I was just wondering if you were the one singing! I heard it, it was very beautiful."

Hitomi paused for a moment and took a look at the person she had tried to attack. It was a dark purple hedgehog with golden yellow eyes. The hedgehog seemed to be female, wearing a short red shirt that had black patches on it and black skater pants. Long story short… this hedgehog was trying to pull of a punker look.

Hitomi grinned, "You look like a punker…"

"Yea and you look a goth with all that black you're wearing. What's the matter? Your family died or something? No need to be all gloomy." The hedgehog realized she had something wrong when Hitomi gave her the cold shoulder, "Oh… I'm sorry… I'm like that; I have a bad habit of not being able to keep my big mouth shut. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hit an old wound."

Hitomi turned back around, "Will you shut up already?" Hitomi could feel her patience meter dissolve. _"It's as if someone planned this to happen! Who the hell is this annoying girl? Ugh! She pisses me off and I don't even know her!"_

"By the way, my name's Ayame... I know I got a funky name… but anyway, what's yours?" Ayame asked.

Hitomi tried not to roll her eyes, "None ya… see you later."

Hitomi walked about five inches and there was Ayame, right in front of her face. It was as if she had magically appeared out of no where. Hitomi turned around and ran the opposite direction, hoping to give the dark colored hedgehog a clue to leave her alone.

Unfortunately, someone must have wanted Hitomi to suffer a little… Ayame zipped right in front of Hitomi again, blocking her path.

Hitomi growled, "Look I can see you're very fast. I however, don't give a damn. Now get out of my face… I have somewhere I need to be."

Ayame smirked, "Sure I'll let you go if you take me with you. I'm in the need for an adventure."

Hitomi looked at Ayame, "Where I'm going is no adventure. I'm on a mission to save two lives! I'm going by myself… find your own "adventure" okay?"

Ayame growled slightly, "You sure? It looks like you could use the company."

"Go to hell…" Was the only thing that came out of Hitomi's mouth. _"If that hedgehog doesn't stop bothering me, I'm going to have to make sure she stays where she is… and it ain't gonna be pretty…"_

Ayame saw the agitation in Hitomi's face, "So… what' your name?"

Hitomi let her frustration out; never before had anyone made her so angry so quickly, "I TOLD YOU IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! Besides, where I'm going is life threatening and you have to be a warrior to come along. I was born and raised as one. NO, you can't come! GOT IT, GET IT, GOOD!"

Hitomi stormed away, her anger was the worst it has ever been since she got Dr. Robotnic's letter…and that was yesterday.

Ayame smirked, "You're a warrior, uh? Well then, maybe you'd like to have a little one on one match with me? I'll keep the speed down, but my moves and fighting technique will be shown a hundred percent! Come on what do you say? If you win, I'll leave you alone. If I win, I'm coming with you. So what's it going to be?"

Hitomi growled… but then thought about it. _"If this girl has the technique she says she's got and she's fast as hell…no… I should save my siblings alone… wait… well… what could it hurt? What ever it takes right? Even if it means getting a little helping hand…"_

Hitomi grinned at Ayame, "Deal… if you win, you can come with me… if I win, you can beat it… where I'm going, I'll need a hell of a lot of help…and I can't afford dragging people by the hand the whole way."

Ayame smiled, "Okay, deal… battle START!"

Hitomi chuckled as Ayame charged towards her. Even though Ayame promised to keep her speed level down, she was till very fast, but Hitomi knew she could handle it.

"_Even if I win, this Ayame person can still help me… I know she can. Mother, Father, I know that I am making the right choice to let this girl help me… I'll do whatever it takes to get Ryukan and Rina back! I promise!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I know, you must hate me, skipping a fight scene… I'm going to write that out in the next chapter. I'm not sure how good I am at that, so I need to pre-write before I do something stupid. \

Oh Ayame is my character, I own her; don't steal her from me, please. She is my female version of Sonic… just a little darker, loves to fight, loves chili dogs and loves to sing out loud and proud, ripping it up on her electric guitar… and I'm serious about the guitar thing… she wants to be a rock star. :

Well that's it for now! Later guys!


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares of the Future

Tears of the Tormented

Chapter 4

"Nightmares of the Future"

Hey ya'll… eh…. I'm so dead tired, it's not even funny! I'm just sitting on my computer chair, with my fluffy pillow on my back, typing whatever the hell comes to mind on my beautiful new laptop oh yea… I just kind of woke up from a seven and half hour sleep… I came home at 9 am, fell asleep by 9:30, and woke up by 5…. Um… I just got back from Grad Night…. Disney Land was awesome… ok… here's the story, I'll use what brain power I have left, if this chapter turns out to be awful, tell me and I'll rewrite it.

"I'm dead tired!" talking

"_I ate too much sugar foods!" thinking_

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Hitomi put her fists up in defense as Ayame came at her with incredible speed, _"I thought she said she'd hold back on her speed… oh well, I can deal with this."_

Ayame nearly pounced Hitomi as she started to throw punches and kicks at the female echidna, to show her what she was made of. Ayame's fighting style, if you looked closely, was based on one of the strongest forms of martial arts.

Hitomi grinned as she dodged and blocked the attacks made at her, _"She fights kung-fu style… she's pretty good." _(A/N: Well, the most powerful fighting form in my opinion)

Hitomi found an opening through the array of attacks and gave Ayame one good punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of the female hedgehog. Ayame may know a fancy style like kung-fu, but Hitomi knows the simple yet effective hand to hand combat technique: karate.

Hitomi smirked as she watched Ayame try to catch her breath from the one hit Hitomi got in.

Ayame gasped for air, _"S-She hit me! How did she do that! I NEVER leave myself open! She hits hard too! I'll be lucky if she only gave me bruises! It's like she can smash walls with that punch!" _(A/N: Scary thing is that she can, just like Knuckles!)

Ayame recovered as quickly as she could, and was about to go on the attack for a second time, but Hitomi had started to go on the offense, by swinging a kick at Ayame's head. Ayame used her speed to get out of the way in time, and took a few steps back to avoid the punches and the small craters that Hitomi was making in the ground every time she missed.

Hitomi growled, _"I don't have time for this… it's obvious that we're quite evenly matched… even if I win, there's no way I'm making her leave… I could really use her help. I have to end this now with the Ancient Blaster…"_

(A/N: Yes, she can use energy… I'm adding Dragon Ball Z like powers in there, but just being able to use ki is enough.)

Hitomi gave Ayame a good punch in the face, making the punker fly a good ten feet away, "Perfect distance…" Hitomi whispered to herself, as she felt herself gathering energy from within her own body and from the plants around her.

Hitomi felt a warm energy form in her hands. Hitomi looked down to find the golden orb of energy she rarely called on in a battle. As a guardian, it was critical that she learned to use the Ancient Blaster. It was used to wipe out any enemy that dared to attack Gosamu. But if used lightly, the Ancient Blaster could destroy the wielder. The energy that makes up the Ancient Blaster comes from the warrior's heart and strength, then from the Earth itself. The stronger you are, the more strength there is in the blast; the more heart, the more after effect it will have on the enemy, like a strong electric aftershock. If energy was ever taken from the Earth and into the Ancient Blaster, it would to depend on the heart of the warrior if they lived after using the powerful blast. The darker your heart, themost likely you will kill yourself, since the Ancient Blaster is to be used only by the good at heart. But of course, there were always dark people on this world…

Hitomi shook her head from her again random thoughts, "I just need to put more heart into it, I can't risk hurting, or worse, killing Ayame."

Hitomi took a second to gather her thoughts, and then got ready to fire the powerful weapon she had created.

Ayame had gotten back up and ran at Hitomi full speed, throwing away the promise to keep her speed down, "Why hold back if I want to win! If I want to prove myself, I've got to go all out!" Ayame then noticed that the echidna was holding something golden, "What's that?"

Hitomi grinned, "Let's end this! ANCIENT BLASTER!" Hitomi let out the golden orb into a powerful blast of golden energy.

Ayame grinned, "So that's what you have been hiding! Time to shake things up a bit then!" Ayame jumped into the air, spun in a tight ball of dark purple and shot herself through Hitomi's attack.

Hitomi gasped when she saw this, "She's not just some random adventurer… she's a warrior! Only a warrior could go through the Ancient Blaster so easily!" Hitomi decided to put more strength into her attack, and let out a warrior cry.

Ayame shot through the second wave of the blast with a little difficulty, but made her destination, appeared in full form in front of Hitomi and shouted one thing that shocked Hitomi to no end.

Ayame put her hand in front of her, "Ancient Blaster!"

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

(Hitomi's dream)

Hitomi got up from the ground. Hitomi looked around… what was that hedgehog's name again? "Ayame?" Hitomi called out… nothing. Just like everything around her. There was nothing, just darkness.

Hitomi gasped in pain as she felt a sharp pain sear through her body, "AHH!" Hitomi fell to the ground, "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Ate-san!"

Hitomi looked up at the familiar voice and name, "Rina?"

There was Rina, but… older. Rina was not wearing her little white dress with red flower prints on them anymore. She was wearing a black and red assassin outfit. Hitomi felt tears fill her eyes, "What happened to you?" Hitomi then noticed something red on her baby sister's hands… it was blood! Time seemed to freeze for Hitomi. Endless tears fell down her cheeks, "Rina… what happened to you?"

Rina looked away and behind her. Ryukan appeared; he too had the look of an assassin and looked all grown up as well, "Come on Rina, we have to go. The doctor has another assignment for us."

Rina looked back at Hitomi, "Ryukan-kun, look…"

Ryukan looked at Hitomi and paused, "Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi took a step toward her little siblings, "Ryukan, Rina…what happened to you two?"

Ryukan looked away, "We work for Robotnic now… we… get rid of his enemies… we've killed so many people… we're not your little siblings anymore… and Robotnic can't know you're alive! He'd kill you himself for sure… you have to get out of here!"

Rina nodded, "Yes please! We've already killed someone named Sonic and Ayame and their child, it was so horrible! I cried after Ryukan and I were done! We hate what we do! But we don't have a choice! Robotnic said he'd kill you and Knuckles-dono and that he'd use us to fuel the Master Emerald once he'd get his hands on it to take over the world!"

Ryukan hugged Rina, and then looked at Hitomi, "We've never forgotten the love you showed us Hitomi-chan! Rina and I have only gotten stronger at heart because of you! You don't know how much you mean to us! Please get out here, go to Knuckles-san and protect the Master Emerald! Don't let Robotnic have it! Even if it means our deaths, don't let Robotnic take over the world! We can't let him have it! We have to go now Hitomi… you should go too… we love you."

Rina wiped her face from the tears she silently cried, "Please be safe Ate-san… we don't know what we'd do without you."

Hitomi finally found her voice as she watched her no longer innocent siblings ran off into the darkness, "No wait! Come back! Rina- Ryukan!"

A dark and evil laughed filled the room. Hitomi turned around and was face to face with Dr. Robotnic who wore an ugly smirk of triumph on his face as he stared back at Hitomi, "How about a family reunion?"

Hitomi screamed in pure shock and horror as a cage morphed out the darkness and in it, were the dead bodies of Hitomi's little siblings, "RINA! RYUKAN, NO!" Hitomi tried to make her way to the cage, but got caught in a blast that started to tear away at her flesh, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

/End Dream/

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hitomi screamed, waking up, scaring whoever was next to her.

"Hitomi, are you okay?"

Hitomi recognized that as Ayame's voice, "You're alive?" Hitomi looked at Ayame. Ayame frowned, "Uh, yea… thanks a lot."

Hitomi realized what she said may have had the wrong meaning, "No I meant… oh nothing… it was just a bad dream…" Hitomi looked at her surroundings. She was in what looked like a small house and there were other people there, who looked worried. _"Who are these people?"_ Hitomi asked her self.

Ayame saw the sternlook on Hitomi's face and smiled, "These people helped us out Hitomi. I told them about our battle and why we were passed out in the middle of the plains… and the craters in the ground you made."

Hitomi growled slightly, "I didn't punchTHAT hard."

"Yea sure, that's why I had internal bruises and bleeding from your punches." Ayame looked and sounded cross.

Hitomi grinned, "Hey you challenged me so you can't really complain now can you?"

A pink, female hedgehog came up to Hitomi, "Well we're glad to see you woke up. You were out for3 weeks."

Hitomi gasped, "Oh good God no! Are you serious?"

Ayame looked at Hitomi, "What's wrong with being outfor 3weeks? I woke up just five hours ago… why does3 weeks of rest bother you so much? You've got a deadline or something?" Ayame's answer was a growl from Hitomi, "Yes…"

Ayame blushed, "Why do I always seem to piss you off so easily?"

Hitomi growled even louder, "Because you don't know how to close that chatter box you call your mouth!"

Ayame growled back, "Watch it red head, I'm not afraid to turn you pink!"

Hitomi snarled, "My little SISTER is pink…"

Ayame stared at Hitomi with a question on her face, "You have a little sister?"

Hitomi realized she said too much. Hitomi turned around were she lay and faced the opposite side of the bed, "What's it to you?"

Ayame sighed and sat on the bed, next to Hitomi, "Dude, if you want me to help you out on your mission thing, you're gonna have to fill me in so I know what I'm doing and so I can help you out."

Hitomi sighed, _"Might as well…"_ "Can you get everyone out? I want to explain this to only Ayame."

A blue male hedgehog grinned, "Hey if you want, we can help you. We're fighters!"

The pink hedgehog girl nodded, "He's right. We've dealt with the evil Dr. Robotnic plenty of times, so anything else will be no problem."

"_They've fought Dr. Robotnic many times? I knew he had enemies, but I didn't think the Earth had heroes… Maybe I can ask… right Mother and Father? I can use the help, anything to get Ryukan and Rina and whatever it takes so that that dream doesn't come true." _Hitomi smiled softly, "I don't think it would hurt… I made a promise to my parents and to myself that I would do whatever possible to protect my little brother and sister."

Ayame grinned, "Ryukan and Rina right? You were crying in your sleep when you kept on whispering those names. They're your siblings?"

Hitomi nodded, a little embarrassed that she cried and screamed in her sleep. Hitomi knew she wouldn't be able to sleep well until she saved them.

The blue hedgehog smiled kindly, "Hey don't worry about your kid brother and sister. We'll help you get them back. What do you think Knuckles? You wanna help out buddy?"

"_Knuckles?" _Hitomi turned around and sat up to see a male echidna leaning against the wall near the doorway. His fur was flaming red and his eyes were a calm and cool violet. Hitomi could feel those dark violet eyes stare through her pale blue eyes and into her soul. Hitomi looked away, forcing all forms of emotions into the back of her mind, _"He's handsome yes… but what's important is saving Ryukan and Rina… not my love life… so just forget it."_

Ayame saw Hitomi's reaction and grinned, _"I bet she likes him…"_

Knuckles nodded, "I can help… I asked Vector, Espio, and Charmy to take care of the Master Emerald for me while I hang out with you guys."

The blue hedgehog grinned, "How did you get them to do that?"

Knuckles smirked, "I promised them that I'd help them fix up their house."

"You don't knowanything about construction."

"No, but I know plenty about _de_struction… they want me to flatten their house and then they'll rebuild it to their liking."

The blue hedgehog laughed. The pink hedgehog ignored them, "So what about your siblings, Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked at the pink hedgehog. Hitomi could tell that this girl has a pure heart, just by looking into her emerald eyes. Hitomi sighed, "My siblings… are being held captive by Dr. Robotnic himself. He came to my village recently and completely destroyed everything and everyone in it. My village was named Gosamu… it was the last village of echidnas… My siblings and I are the last ones… I am the last and most powerful guardian of Gosamu. In attempt to keep my siblings safe, I had them retreat to a cave that we call Emerald Cave. It was a safe haven for anyone who needed shelter. We even had food stored in there. After I took care of Robotnic's scrap metal-heads, he got away before I could even say anything to him. After that, I ran over to the Emerald Cave to find all of the food gone and eaten and a note from Robotnic that stated that he had Ryukan and Rina…yet… he did give me a choice on how to save them…and only one choice. I'm to give him the Master Emerald for exchange of my siblings. But… that's something I just cannot do. As a guardian of Gosamu that is loyal to the Master Emerald, I can do no such thing. With that, I plan to go ahead and save them without the Master Emerald. That's why I need help. If I die, my siblings will suffer; if I just stay here they'll suffer, if I give Robotnic the emerald they'll suffer… so I only have one choice… I need your help to save Ryukan and Rina…" Hitomi looked up at Ayame, Knuckles, and the other two strangers.

Ayame frowned, "I can't stand that…"

The pink hedgehog looked at Ayame, "Can't stand what?"

"That he took Hitomi's family and forced her to betray her own beliefs and village! What kind of a sick jerk is he? Who just takes someone's siblings and threaten them? Ryukan and Rina aren't kids are they?" Ayame asked Hitomi.

Hitomi nodded, "They are… Ryukan is eight and Rina is six…"

Knuckles raised a brow of pure curiosity, "How old are you?"

Hitomi looked at him in surprise, "Seventeen…"

"Ah…" Knuckles looked away with what looked like a slight blush, _"So she's my age? I didn't know about Gosamu at all… it's depressing how it's gone now… maybe if I knew about it earlier, I would have helped to protect it… I wouldn't have been along for so long… maybe I could have met her earlier in life… I can tell she's devoted to protecting her family…maybe I'll ask her to stay with me when all of this is over. I can stop bugging Vector and his friends about helping me out with the Master Emerald… maybe she can help me keep Rouge away from the Master Emerald as well… stupid bat…"_

Hitomi smiled at Knuckles, "Knuckles, is it? Are you the Guardian of the Master Emerald? I heard you talking about it earlier with your friend…"

"Sonic, the name's Sonic." Sonic grinned, his emerald eyes sparkling with agitation, "I'm really sorry about your siblings Hitomi. Egg-head has gone too far this time!"

Hitomi looked down, "Thank you…"

Knuckles walked over to Hitomi, "I am the guardian of the Master Emerald. Thank you for not wanting to use the Emerald to get your siblings back."

Hitomi grinned, "I could never do that to the Master Emerald… and I'm too stubborn to give in to Dr. Robotnic's demands. I'd rather die before I even think about it."

Knuckles grinned back, "Same here… so are you feeling better now Hitomi?"

Hitomi blushed at the change of topic, _"Is he concerned for my well being? NO! Don't pay attention to his looks… his eyes… wow, his hands are huge… I wonder if they're soft… NO! You don't have a love life! You have your siblings to care for! Ryukan and Rina is your main objective! Save them and live happily ever after! No love life! Ugh! No LOVE LIFE!"_

Hitomi looked away and softly answered, "I'm feeling better thank you…" _"You're so weak… how can you answer like… like you're just smitten with him… even though you just met him?"_

Knuckles gently grabbed Hitomi's hand, "Can you get up? Bet your hungry… Amy, could make something for Hitomi to eat?"

Amy smiled brightly, "Of course, what would you like Hitomi?"

Hitomi thought for a bit, "I really don't know…"

Amy smiled brighter, "Well then, how about I just cook random things and you can eat what ever you like? I'll be done in about an hour tops. Knuckles, can you help her up? Ayame, can you show Hitomi were the bathroom is? Every girl likes the feeling of being refreshed!" Amy ran off to the kitchen to start cooking.

Ayame smiled, "She's a nice girl, Amy… hey Hitomi, lets get you to the showers. You've had a hard 3weeks, so just relax a bit. I can tell we'll save your sibs in no time and with no problem!"

Hitomi looked away, "There's no such thing as relaxation for me until Ryukan and Rina are safe with me again… but I can use a brake…"

Ayame nodded, "I understand… I had a family once too…"

Sonic looked at Ayame, "once?"

Ayame started to walk out the door to get Hitomi's shower items ready for her, "Yea… they were killed in crossfire by Robotnic's army six years ago. My family sacrificed themselves to save my life… I was only ten…Robotnic was on his 'Imma take over the world' rampage… my city just 'happened' to be in the way… so yea… I'll help… if you promise me one thing Hitomi." Ayame stopped in the door way.

Hitomi looked at Ayame, "Yes…" She never knew that Ayame had such a hard past… so that's why she's so understanding… _"Ayame… I've been suffering for3 weeks and even in my dreams I suffer for the fear of my siblings… but you have been lamenting over the death of your family for six years… now that's a pain I'll never understand… to lose everyone in my family… I'm lucky…Ayame… by helping me, you're family will be avenged, I'm sure of it."_

Ayame turned to look Hitomi face to face, "Promise me that… that you'll make me a part of your family… I'm tired of wandering around the world, knowing that I don't have a home to go to. I'm tired of being alone… sure I'll still zip around the world, but I just… want a family to come home to…" Ayame looked away and walked out as her eyes met Sonic's.

Hitomi frowned slightly, "Ayame… of course I'll let you be a part of my family… nobody as kind hearted as you should be alone for so long…"

Knuckles smiled softly, "Perhaps if she heard you say that, you might get a reaction…"

Hitomi chuckled, "I'll tell her later… Sonic can you ask Amy if she can make whatever Ayame's favorite food is? I want Ayame to be happy… no one deserves to suffer for six years… not like that…"

Sonic nodded with a small smile and walked out of the room and winked at Knuckles, giving him a smirk.

Knuckles glared at Sonic as he walked out, _"Sonic knows I like Hitomi… makes sense, I never help anyone out this much… He better not tell anyone! I swear I'll kill him if he does."_

Knuckles helped Hitomi out of bed, "Can you walk?"

Hitomi put her feet on the carpeted floor and stood up, with Knuckles' support. She's been out for3 weeks, so Hitomi wasn't sure if she'd fall on her fist step.

Hitomi walked around the room to get used to the weak feeling in her legs. _"I guess this is why I don't use the Ancient Blaster so often…then again, I've never had it fired back at me before… which reminds me… I need to ask Ayame how she was able to use the Ancient Blaster and so well! It took me a month to perfect it, not a second!"_

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Ayame walked out of the house as Hitomi took her shower. Ayame watched Sonic, a bird, and a gazelle race. The bird and gazelle didn't even stand a chance. Ayame smiled, "I wonder how fast he really is…"

Knuckles, who was sitting next to Ayame, watched Sonic school the two who foolishly challenged Sonic to a relay race, "Sonic is the fastest hedgehog there is… he's actually famous for it. He loves the attention, but he would rather stay here with us. He loves the fans… but he really doesn't care much for riches or material possessions except for the shoes on his feet."

Ayame looked down at her black boots that had buckles all over it and white skulls spray painted on them, "He's not the only one who's fast. These boots may look impossible to walk in, but I run in these… and I'm fast… people I've met over my six years alone call me Speed of Death."

Knuckles looked at Ayame in shock, "Speed of Death?"

Ayame nodded sadly, "I never liked it… they called me that because the races I ran were based on gambling yourlife. I got into those races because those kinds of people found me. I never lost, of course. I would even try to turn down the challenge… but the creeps always threatened to hurt an innocent life, so I had no choice. After a while, I started getting used to the concept of death races… I even got used to the concept of ending a life… that's why I'm called Speed of Death, you race me, you die…"

There was a long silence until Ayame continued, "But I've always had this one wish… that I could race someone just for the hell of it, and not worry about titles, names, and death… just race… for fun… to see if I'm the fastest… and hopefully get beaten and have a rival, or be on par with some one! I just want to be normal again… like I was back then… when I was young… and had a family… when I used to have fun and would race every day for fun with my cousin… I want that back… that's why I want to be a part Hitomi's family… I want to be like her sister… I want her sibs to call me Aunt Ayame or something… you know… be normal…"

Knuckles looked at Ayame, "Wow… you know… if you want to race someone… ask Sonic… I'm sure he can make you feel like you can race for fun. It's what he does for a living… if he's not racing… he's eating chilly dogs."

Ayame laughed, "Yea he told me already he likes them. They're my favorite too. Amy said she'd make some for us. What about you? What's your favorite food?"

Knuckles shrugged, "I'll eat anything."

Ayame grinned, "Cool… well, watch and see Speed of Light go on stage… I've always wanted to be called that instead of Speed of Death."

Knuckles smiled as he watched Ayame walk up to Sonic and the two strangers, "She's a lot like Sonic…"

Ayame smiled at Sonic, "Hey Sonic, I wanna challenge you to a race."

Sonic was about to reply when the bird laughed, "A girl! You've gotta be kiddin me!"

The gazelle smirked, "We couldn't even bet Sonic, what makes you think YOU can?"

Sonic frowned, "Hey you guys, be nice to Ayame! And don't say those things! I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Ayame decided that Speed of Death was in need, "Have you two ever heard Speed of Death?"

The gazelle shivered, "Yea, I heard that he wears black boots with skulls on them."

The bird twitched, "Yea, I heard that Speed of Death is so fast, that anyone who races him is killed if he wins, and I've heard he's never lost."

Ayame growled, "I'M NOT A GUY! I'M A GIRL! WHO EVER GOT THE STORY SCREWED UP ABOUT SPEED OF DEATH BEING A MAN IS BS! BESIDES, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING SPEED OF DEATH! I HATE THAT NAME!"

The bird and the gazelle looked at Ayame's shoes, "I-It's Speed of Death!" "OH MY GOD RUN!" "WE'RE SORRY!" They took off with out another word.

Sonic looked at Ayame, "Speed of Death"?

Ayame looked away, "I'm not exactly proud of it you know… please don't ask. I already told Knuckles my life story… I don't feel like repeating my self. Can I tell you later?"

Sonic sat down in front of Ayame, "I'll race you if you tell me about yourself… I want to know why they call you Speed of Death."

Ayame looked away, "Knuckles told me to race you if I wanted to feel free… I haven't felt that way since I was a child… please let me race you…" Ayame faced Sonic, "Please race me Sonic! I want to know what it feels like to run with out any cares, with out worrying my opponent's well being. I just want to run… please?" Ayame sat down on the ground when she didn't get an answer. Ayame looked at the ground, failing to hold back her tears, "All I ever wanted was to run without a care in the world… I just want to be free from the title of Speed of Death… I don't want to be feared any more. I want to live a normal life."

A tear fell from Ayame's face, but was stopped by a hand. Ayame stared at the hand. The hand cupped Ayame's chin and lifted her face to look into Sonic's emerald eyes. Ayame could feel herself blush, "Sonic…"

Sonic hushed Ayame by removing his hand from her chin to her lips, "Its ok…"

Ayame felt her tears come even faster. Why was she still crying? Ayame knew she was hurting. All of those years of being feared by everyone and never having a friend to go to, Ayame had shoved all of the loneliness and lack of family in the back of her mind. But now it was all coming out in an explosion of emotions. Ayame leaned into Sonic and cried for the first time in six years.

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Hitomi sighed in complete satisfaction. She ate what ever she had gotten her hands on. She hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning her village was attacked and the food Amy made was top of the line awesome.

There were some food items that she had never seen before, such as pasta or pizza. Hitomi ate it all, not caring for what it was called at the moment. All she knew was that it tasted good. She really loved the pies too. Hitomi was sure Ayame would love Amy's pies. Speaking of Ayame…

"Where's Ayame?" Hitomi asked Knuckles, who just walked in and sat down to eat what Hitomi hadn't raided.

"She's out side with Sonic. They were going to race, but now they're talking about something." Knuckles knew he shouldn't tell everyone about Ayame's past. Knuckles really wasn't a fan of gossip anyway.

Hitomi stood up, took a small swig of juice, and headed for the door.

"Hitomi, I'm sure Sonic and Ayame are just fine." Amy stated, with a hit of jealousy evident in her voice.

Hitomi looked at Amy, "You like Sonic?"

Amy blushed and poked at her food, "I've known Sonic for a long time. He knows I like him, but neither of us has said anything. I've given up on him, but there's a part of me that will always be attached to Sonic."

Hitomi smiled softly at Amy, "It seems like there's someone else out there for you."

Amy smiled, "Maybe…"

(A/N: It's gonna be Shadow, but how do to that, I don't know yet! XD)

Hitomi nodded, stood up and headed toward the door. Hitomi was about to open the door when it swung open and smacked her in the face.

"Man I'm hungry! Get ready Sonic, I'm going to beat you!"

"We'll see about that!"

Ayame and Sonic raced in and started inhaling all of the chili dogs that Amy had set aside for them.

Knuckles helped Hitomi up, "Are you okay?" Knuckles chuckled a little when Hitomi pretended to wring Ayame's neck.

"DONE," Ayame and Sonic placed their plates and their napkins on the table and raced outside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ayame settled herself in the bed that Amy had prepared for her. Ayame and Sonic had been racing all day to see who was faster than the other. Ayame smiled; she and Sonic were on par with speed. Ayame had no doubt that Sonic was strong was well.

Ayame smiled wider, "I'm glade Sonic is fast like me, and I'm glade that he understands me now."

As soon as Ayame's head touched the pillow, Ayame fell what she thought was going to be a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Ayame's Dream)

Ayame was leaning against a brick wall in an alley way of the city, waiting for someone.

"Ayame…"

Ayame looked up to see Hitomi, "Hey there. What took you so long?"

Hitomi smiled, "I got the chaos emerald we were looking for. A black hedgehog had it."

Ayame smirked, "What did you do to get it?"

Hitomi revealed her fist, which was covered with blood, "I gave him fair warning, but as usual, I had to make him had over the emerald, just like that bat girl yesterday."

Ayame laughed coldly, "Yea, that Rouge sure wasa firecracker. Too bad we had to kill her. She should have joined us to help save your sibs."

Hitomi sighed, "I'm giving up on that."

"What!" Ayame looked at Hitomi in shock, "But Ryukan and Rina are counting on you to free them! Don't let all of this killing go in vain! All of the chaos emeralds we've collected! I even gave up to be with Sonic to help you out get your siblings back and you want to give up?"

Hitomi looked at Ayame, "No, I'm not giving that up… I hinting towards having another person joining us… in fact, I think it best if I go alone… you've done well Ayame… now you can join your family… IN HELL!" Hitomi's eyes flashed evilly as she hurled her fist into Ayame's stomach.

Ayame screamed in pain, "Hitomi, what are you doing?"

Hitomi did not answer; she only held her hand and nonchalantly muttered, "Ancient Blaster!"

Ayame knew she did not have enough time to get away, "Hitomi, no! Don't do it! Hitomi I thought we were best friends! HITOMI!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX (End Dream)

Ayame bolted up screaming, "NO, DON'T DO IT!"

Sonic was the first to burst through the door, "Ayame, what's wrong?"

Hitomi followed in next, "Ayame, are you okay?"

Ayame looked at Hitomi, a little shocked, "Hitomi… I had a horrible dream…" tears started to flood down Ayame's face.

Hitomi looked at Ayame, "_She must have had a dream where she was killed, just like I did last night…"_

Sonic walked up to Ayame, "Are you okay Ayame?"

Ayame stared at Sonic, "I… I need to talk to Hitomi alone Sonic… I'll let you know about it later."

Sonic nodded, "Sure thing…" Sonic looked at Hitomi and then left, "Take care of her Hitomi, call me if you need anything."

Hitomi watched Sonic leave. When the blue hedgehog was out of the way, Ayame had explained her dream to Hitomi. Hitomi was in total shock, "Ayame, I would never hurt you! Of course we are friends, as much as you annoy me… but I guess that's part of what being friends is… it's going to be okay Ayame. You have no idea how much help I'm going to need getting Ryukan and Rina back."

Ayame smiled, feeling better, "Thank you Hitomi-chan… if that's okay."

"Of course, we're friends… Ayame-chan, I need you to come with me tomorrow to do some training. Amy said I have one whole week until we start finding Robotnic... we're planning to inflitrate the doctor's base and save Ryukan and Rina, and I want to spend that time getting ready for what may be the biggest battle the both of us will ever face." Hitomi looked at Ayame with a serious face, but with a kind smile.

Ayame smiled, "Of course Hitomi-chan, I'll help ya out. Maybe Knuckles and Sonic can train with us. Amy too, I heard she's a bit of a fighter."

Hitomi smiled, her face relaxed, "That's doesn't sound too bad at all. See you in the morning?"

Ayame smiled and got back into bed, "Yea, see ya in the morning."

Hitomi smiled and closed Ayame's door and went to bed herself. Tomorrow was going to be the start of one hell of a fun and hectic week.

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

YIPPE! I finally finished the fourth chapter!

Sonic: it took ya long enough

Shut up or I'll make you eat veggie chili dogs!

Sonic: EWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Runs away)

Amy: that was a horrible! How could you threaten Sonic like that!

Shadow: Even I have some sympathy compared to you… what's your name now? You changed it again...

Yami No Baiken-sama!

Shadow: whatever…

Umph… well now, watch out for chapter 5! I'll try not to make it so friggin long next time. It took me five days (when I gave it my attention) to complete. It's summer now, so I have no excuses… unless I'm doing errands or taking my summer class starting late July. Getting ready for college! EP!


	5. Chapter 5 After all the Training

Tears of the Tormented

Chapter 5

"After all the Training"

Okay, people, here's chapter 5! (Sings) I JUST WANNA BREAK YOU DOWN SO BADLY! Um… sorry I'm just so happy that I'm done with ALL of my chores, I'm listening to ROCK music! lol, ok, on with the story.

"Knuckles ROCKS!" (talking)

"_Why do all the characters wear gloves… just asking." (thinking)_

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Hitomi wiped off the sweat from her brow; today was the last day of training for her and her friends… yes, friends. Over the week, the female red echidna had learned to open up to others and eventually, had started to lighten up on her feelings for a certain red male echidna.

Hitomi smiled to herself, _"I guess I could love Knuckles. He has done everything he could to help me become the person I used be before Gosamu was destroyed."_

Ayame walked up to Hitomi, "Hey there, Hitomi-chan… you alright?"

Hitomi turned to Ayame, "Ayame-chan… there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Ayame looked out towards the mountains, "Is it about your village?"

"_No… it's about tomorrow."_ Hitomi thought.

Hitomi took a deep breath, "No… it's about tomorrow… do you think everyone is ready? Even the young fox, Tails?" (they met Tails and Shadow during their one week of training; Hitomi has a soft spot for Tails, because Tails reminds Hitomi about her siblings, mainly Ryukan)

Ayame smiled, "I think so… these guys have been fighting Robotnic for a long time now… tomorrow is going to be one hell of a battle, I can feel it. You'll be reunited with your little brother and sister, and I'll get my revenge."

Hitomi looked at the purple hedgehog, "Ayame… tell me what you think of Sonic."

Ayame turned to look at Hitomi, a blush gracing her dark face, "W-why?"

"Do you like Sonic… do you think you can… love him?" Hitomi looked at Ayame, twitch and stare at the ground shyly.

"Well…" Ayame started shyly, "Sure I like him… I'm not so sure about love yet, I mean… we just met."

Hitomi looked away and into the setting sun, "I see… Ayame… do you think… I should… give love a chance? You see… I don't think that I'll be able to fall in love as long I have my siblings to care for. Their well being is much more important to me than some little game of love… but if… the love I think I found is true, should I pursue it?"

Ayame looked at Hitomi and thought for a while, "Hitomi… you're not making any sense…"

Hitomi almost fell over, balancing on the heels of her boots in nervousness, "What I meant was, should I give a chance to let Knuckles into my heart or not?"

"Ah…" Ayame thought about it some more, "If I were you… I would. I mean, this whole week he's been training with you, gives you your personal space when you ask of it, he opens the door for you, and he won't eat until your at the table, sitting next to him. I'd say… he just doesn't like you, he's way past that. I'd say he's falling for you." Ayame smirked, "And you know he's a gentlemen, I can tell you like the way he treats you. You're always blushing, even when you look at him, and you smile at him a lot, because you know he makes you happy."

Hitomi had to look away to hide her blush, _"Damnit, she's right!"_

Ayame slipped in front of Hitomi, "Aww! You're blushing! How cute, and that's something coming from me!"

Hitomi growled, "Oh, really? What about you and Sonic? I can see you two like to race a lot, and I KNOW it's not just to test each other's speed."

Ayame had shut up right away.

"AYAME, HITOMI! DINNER!" Amy called from the house, the aroma of pasta filling the evening air.

Ayame's nose twitched, "I can smell garlic bread…"

Hitomi looked at Ayame, "Garlic what?"

"You've never had garlic bread?" Ayame look at Hitomi accusingly.

Hitomi was starting to feel an odd sense of guilt for no reason, "No…"

"OhmyGod,youpoorsoul,you'regonnahavesomenow!" Ayame grabbed Hitomi's hand and zipped into the house, then let go of a bewildered and slightly frightened Hitomi.

"Ayame… don't do that again ever…" Hitomi panted.

Ayame looked at Hitomi, reaching out for a slice of garlic bread, "What's up?"

"I think I'm afraid of speed… too much speed… never again…" Hitomi sat down next to Knuckles, like she usually had been doing for the past week. Ayame sat next to Sonic like always. Shadow and Amy sat next together and have been doing so ever since Shadow showed up three days ago, and Tails sat on the other side of Sonic.

Ayame grinned at Hitomi, almost laughing. Hitomi growled at Ayame, tore off a bit of the garlic bread she had in her hand and tossed in into Ayame's open mouth while Ayame was starting to laugh.

Ayame almost choked on the little piece of bread and took a swig of the milk in front of her.

Tails giggled a little at Hitomi and Ayame, "Hitomi-sama, why did you do that?"

Hitomi blushed from embarrassment, "Oh, it was for nothing…"

"Hitomi…" Ayame got Hitomi's attention and threw a piece of garlic bread, hitting Hitomi right on the forehead.

Tails laughed a little bit harder.

Sonic grinned, "Food fight!" Knuckles grinned.

Amy glared at Hitomi and Ayame, "Don't you two even darethink about having a food fight in MY living room!"

Ayame smiled at Amy, "Don't worry Amy, it's just little pieces of bread."

Shadow spoke up on Amy's behalf, "She said no food fight. It's her house."

Everyone was a little shocked that Shadow stood up for Amy. Shadow never said anything nice for anyone. Amy smiled, "Thank you Shadow, now lets eat. We have a big day tomorrow."

Hitomi looked down at her food, "Tomorrow… right…" Hitomi stood up and headed for the door.

Ayame looked up from her spaghetti, knowing well that Hitomi was worried about tomorrow.

"Hitomi are you okay?" Amy asked with concern her eyes.

Hitomi looked at Amy, "I'm fine… I'll be right back. I just… need to think…" Hitomi walked out and closed the door behind her.

Ayame wiped her face with a napkin, "Hey Knuckles… why don't you bring Hitomi's food to her. I'm sure she's hungry… she's just worried about tomorrow."

Knuckles grabbed his plate and Hitomi's plate and was about to walk out when Sonic zipped right in front of Knuckles and placed a beach towel on Knuckles shoulders, "Have fun!"

Knuckles blushed, "Shut UP Sonic! You make it sound like Hitomi and I are…"

Knuckles received knowing stares from everyone.

"Hitomi and I are not going out!" Knuckles blushed harder.

"Yea, but you two look so cute together!" Amy said, smiling.

Ayame grinned, "We all know you like her. And I'm witness to her feelings for you. She told me she really likes you… well implied is more like it."

Knuckles was blushing a deep scarlet, "R-really?"

"Yes, now go! The food is getting cold!" Amy, Sonic, and Ayame shouted.

Knuckles went out the door and found Hitomi sitting about ten feet away from the front of the house.

"Hey Hitomi…" Knuckles smiled at Hitomi's surprised face as he walked up to her.

"Hey…" Hitomi answered.

"I brought you your food. Thought you might be hungry. You wanna stay out here? It's kind of nice out uh?" Knuckles said. _"Oh good God… I sound like an idiot… what the hell does she see in me. I see plenty in her. She's… well… I guess I should tell her. I mean… she likes me too right? That's what Ayame said."_

Hitomi looked at Knuckles and took her plate. He even brought that garlic bread stuff, a fork, napkins and their cups of milk. _"Mother and Father would have loved him… Knuckles and Father would have gotten along so well. Mother and Amy would cook together. Sonic and Ayame would be like an uncle and aunt to Rina and Ryukan. Ryukan and Tails would have been best friends… Shadow would make an excellent guardian and so would Sonic and Knuckles. We would be like one big family…"_

Knuckles looked at Hitomi. He could tell she was thinking about her family just by looking into her eyes, which were so full of sorrow.

"Hitomi… we're going to get your sister and brother back. I promise…"

Hitomi looked at Knuckles and smiled, "I know… I know I'll get them back. I can tell that we won't fail. Thank you for all of your help."

Knuckles and Hitomi ate their food silently. Knuckles eyes wandered over the horizon, watching the sun finally disappear behind the mountain. Knuckled looked over to Hitomi who was looking the same way.

"_I've never felt this way towards any one before…Hitomi has such a wonderful soul. She's so dedicated to protecting her family. She reminds me of Mother…beautiful, strong and kind hearted."_

Hitomi looked towards Knuckles, "Is there something on your mind?"

Knuckles looked away in shock that he was caught staring, "No, it's just…" Knuckles looked back at Hitomi, looking right into her honey-brown eyes. (A/N: I don't know if I have stated her eye color before, I couldn't find it in my other chapters. If it's not honey-brown, then it's something else. Let me know if I'm wrong, because I'm lame like that)

"Hitomi…after we save Ryukan and Rina… how would you and your siblings like to come and live with me on Angle Island with the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked slowly.

Hitomi tried to hold in a gasp, "Live with you and the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles nodded, "Yea… you see… when I heard about Gosamu, it kind of made me wish I've heard of it sooner. Maybe I could have helped protect your village. I've been living on Angle Island all by myself for years now… well except for Rouge, the bat girl. She lives in the caves of my island and tries to steal the Master Emerald. She's a jewel thief, and she's annoying. I have some old friends guarding the Master Emerald for me while I'm here. So what do you say? We could all live together with the Master Emerald on my island and keep a jewel thief bat away from our home. It doesn't sound like much, but I bet that Ryukan and Rina can get a lot of training that way." Knuckles stopped when he noticed Hitomi shedding tears.

"_How could I not notice that? I really need to stop talking aimlessly and pay attention to her. I know she's still hurting, why can't I just shut up for once? This love thing is so hard."_ Knuckles thought as he cautiously scooted closer to Hitomi. Knuckles remembered the blanket that was still on his shoulders, _"We ate on the ground? Oh man, I'm an idiot. Well it's not too late to use it. I still have so much I want to tell her. And I can tell Hitomi has a thing or two on her mind to talk about."_

Knuckles took the blanket, set it down and sat on it. Hitomi joined him, still crying silently.

"Hitomi… is something the matter?" Knuckled asked.

Hitomi looked at Knuckles, "Ayame was right… I should let you into my heart."

Knuckles blushed, really surprised, "Uh!"

Hitomi blushed, "Knuckles, I would love to come live at your island. I too bet Ryukan and Rina would love it and would learn so much. To be able to see the Master Emerald for the first time would be an honor for a guardian such as myself. You have done so much for me Knuckles, that I have no way to repay you."

Knuckles smiled, "You don't have too Hitomi. And you don't have to cry either…" Knuckled wiped a tear from Hitomi's face gently, "I want you to be happy."

Hitomi blushed, "Knuckles…"

There was a long silence before Hitomi shivered from a cold breeze. Knuckles noticed that Hitomi was still not on the blanket, so he got off of it, shook the dirt from the bottom of the blanket and draped it over Hitomi's shoulders. (A/N: Blanket, towel… whatever)

Knuckles sat behind Hitomi and carefully wrapped his arms around Hitomi and pulled her close to keep himself and her warm, "Are you feeling better now?" Knuckles asked in a soft voice he didn't know he possessed.

Hitomi blushed, "Yes, thank you… but aren't you cold?"

Knuckles hugged Hitomi a little lighter as the winds began to pick up a bit, "I'll be fine."

Hitomi gently broke Knuckles grasp around her, took the blanket and wrapped it around both of them, "Are you better now?"

Knuckles smiled, "Yes, thank you Hitomi." Knuckles reclaimed his hold on Hitomi, holding her close to his body to create warmth from the cold winds.

Hitomi and Knuckles looked into each other's eyes for the longest time. Knuckles felt himself leaning into Hitomi. Hitomi started to do the same, not knowing at all what she was doing.

Knuckles and Hitomi could feel each other's eyes start to close as they still both leaned in to what they thought was going to be their first kiss.

... CCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAACK! BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!...

Hitomi and Knuckles both jumped, but since they were so close, their lips touched, confirming their first kiss.

Thunder had started to appear and with it, the rain. Within seconds, Knuckles and Hitomi were drenched.

Knuckles leaned in and claimed Hitomi's lips, this time, without the thunder clap's interference. Hitomi held Knuckles head in her hands.

Knuckles ended the kiss with much reluctance as the rain started to get worse, "We should go inside…"

Hitomi stared at Knuckles, "Y-yea…"

Knuckles put his arm around Hitomi's waist as they ran back to the house, the towel over their heads.

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX (later that night)

Hitomi walked out into the living room and sat on the couch, watching the rain come down and the lightening come halfway down to the ground. _"I hope Rina is okay. She's terrified of thunder storms…"_

Hitomi remembered that Ryukan and Rina loved to hear songs when they were always afraid. Hitomi felt like singing, but low… because she knew that everyone was still asleep.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away." Hitomi sighed, relived that no one woke up.

"You have a beautiful voice…"

Hitomi turned, to see Knuckles standing right behind her, "You're awake?"

Knuckles smiled, "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to tell you something earlier when we were outside… but being the fool I am, I didn't say it."

Hitomi looked into Knuckles' violet eyes, "What is it?"

Knuckles looked into Hitomi's eyes and kissed her again, "I… I love you Hitomi."

Hitomi tried not to gasp out loud, "Knuckles…" Hitomi squeaked.

"Hitomi, you're a very beautiful person. I've never met anyone like you. You're strong, both on the outside and inside. You're kindhearted and your so dedicated to your family and friends. You have such a wonderful smile and you have the most amazing eyes. Sonic and Amy keep telling me that you wear too much black, but I think you look perfect in black. I love you the way you are and I wouldn't want anything about you to be changed, because you're perfect in every way to me." Knuckles felt himself blushing, and relieved that he was able to get his hidden feelings out and said to the one woman he has ever loved.

Hitomi felt herself smiling, "Knuckles, I…I…" Hitomi felt stupid for the first time in her life, "I just don't know what to say at all except that I love you too. I never thought that I would fall in love because I was a guardian of my village. Not many guys think that their mate should be stronger than themselves, and I was the most powerful echidna in my village, along with my father. Knuckles, you are a blessing to me, and I couldn't have asked for anything better. You make me truly happy, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Knuckles."

Knuckles and Hitomi smiled at each other and held each other lovingly. A loud thunder clap made them jump, again tricking them into kissing each other yet again.

Hitomi chuckled lightly, "That thunder seems to like us together."

Knuckles looked at Hitomi, "Why were you singing anyway? Bored?"

Hitomi shook her head, "No… thunder reminds me of Rina, because she's scared of it. When ever there would be a thunder storm, Rina would cry. She always hated the loud noise. She said it sounded like the Earth was angry, and it was the bright light and the high winds that scared her. My mother and I would take turns every storm to calm Rina down. We would both sing lullabies to make Rina go to sleep. Ryukan wasn't afraid of thunder storms, thankfully. He was only afraid of spiders."

Knuckles kissed Hitomi lightly on the cheek, "What are you afraid of?"

Hitomi hugged Knuckles, "Losing the battle tomorrow…oh and the living dead, what about you?"

Knuckles gave it some thought, "Nothing really… except… being alone… again…"

Hitomi looked at Knuckles, "I won't leave you Knuckles. I promise."

Knuckles looked at Hitomi, "I won't leave you either…"

The new couple shared another kiss and fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms, dreaming of their life together on Angle Island.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ayame and Sonic snuck back into the blue hero's room. "About time they confessed. You think they would have done so earlier." Ayame whispered.

Sonic grinned, "I know."

There was a long silence between the two hedgehogs.

"Ayame…" Sonic started, "There's something I've gotta tell you."

Ayame blushed, knowing what it was, "Sonic, I kind of know already."

Sonic blushed, "Yea I know. I want to say it though. We've been racing each other this past week, and it's not for just seeing who's faster… Ayame, you mean a lot to me and… I wanna ask you if… if you want to come live with me at my place after tomorrow's battle? I've always been kind of a loner I guess when it comes to racing. This is the first time that I can have someone who can stay with me with out getting left behind… and the first time with someone that I have come to really love."

Ayame smiled at Sonic, "Sonic… I really love you too. You're the first ever to treat me with respect and kindness. I too am tired of being a loner, and for the first time, I can run beside someone who wants to run with me because they love me, not hate me. Sonic, you freed me from Speed of Death and I can't thank you enough."

Sonic grinned kindly, "You're welcome Ayame-chan…"

Ayame blushed, "Sonikku…"

Sonic softly claimed Ayame's lips, and Ayame returned the kiss.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yami No Baiken: Yea! I'm done!

Amy: hey what about us!

Shadow: do you have something against us?

YNB: no, I just think I should wait until the battle scene to show what your relationship is like… Shadow is going to be like Amy's knight in shining fur!

Shadow: fur?

Amy: I thought it was knight in shining ARMOR

YNB: Hey, it's fur or he goes in naked!

Shadow: HELL NO, you sick twisted freak of mortal woman!

YNB:… I was only joking…

Amy: Yami No Baiken bids you all a good night and she hopes she didn't scar you for life… Shadow will be sticking to his fur!

YNB: Next couple chapters will be about what happened to Ryukan and Rina after Robotnic kidnapped them. I need at least one or reviews to go on, since I don't have a lot of fans. XD


	6. Chapter 6 Now What do We do?

Tears of the Tormented

Chapter 6

"Now what do we do?"

Hello my fellow readers, this chapter reflects on what happened after Rina and Ryukan were kidnapped. This chapter will be very sad, and very touching. Poor eight and six year old Ryukan and Rina will have to go through their hardships together and face their fear of Dr. Robotnic. People who love to read sentimental, heartfelt, sibling love will love this chapter. Grab a box of tissues, and get ready to bawl your eyes out. This chapter and entire story is dedicated to my beautiful, old, and very loyal friend; my dog, Roger. My Roger-Dodger died today, 7/20/06, early in the morning. I had gone to see him, at my aunt's house, and I found him in his spot, under the lemon bush, dead. My handsome boy-boy is gone yet I know that he has now passed away onto a better life, knowing that my sister and I loved him with all of our heart and soul.

"In memory of Roger..." (talking)

"_May he rest in peace with God, for was such a perfect dog and had a beautiful soul..." (Thinking)_

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

(Flashback Chapter 1)

"I love you two SOOO MUCH!" Hitomi kissed Ryukan on his unswollen cheek and ruffled Rina's hair.

Ryukan kicked in the air, "NO! EW! Hitomi kissed me!" Ryukan jumped from his sister's grasp, landed on the ground and ran off towards home.

Rina followed and kept up with her brother, "She's gonna kiss you Ryu-chan! Run!"

Hitomi smiled as she ran after her siblings, "I'm gonna give you both a kiss! MWHA!"

Hitomi stopped when she noticed that Ryukan and Rina were running towards her, not away from her. Hitomi stopped and let them jump into her arms, screaming incoherent words.

"What's wrong? Why are you two crying? Ryukan—Rina, tell me what's wrong!" Hitomi tried to sooth her siblings' tears with her caring and tender voice, just like their mother had.

Rina couldn't speak…she started hiccupping she was crying so hard. Ryukan took a deep breath, "Hitomi-chan! The village! It's under attack! Doctor Robotnic found us! We're the last echidna village, what do we do?!"

Hitomi knew that the plan her parents gave her where to hide Ryukan and Rina in the house, in the cellar. But the village was now under attack and Hitomi couldn't risk running in there with her siblings in her hands and risk hiding them in the house cellar. They all could be killed.

"Ate-sama, I'm scared! What about Daddy and Mommy! I don't wanna leave them! Please Ate-sama, go save them!" Rina cried and screamed out loud in fear and agony of the thought of their parents being hurt or worse, killed.

"Ryukan, take Rina to the mountains and hide in the Cave of Emeralds. Stay hidden and only eat the food that we have stored in the back of the cave. Be brave and look out for each other. If I'm not at the cave by tonight, leave the cave and head for the nearest village, town or city. Do you understand?" Hitomi was unsure of this plan, but it was the only way to make sure that her little brother and sister would stay safe.

Ryukan nodded, tears starting to swell up in his eyes, "Yes Hitomi! Please be safe…"

Hitomi gave her little brother and sister a big hug and a kiss on the head each, "Even if I don't make it, my spirit will be with you, protecting you. I love you two… take care."

Rina and Ryukan left, hand in hand, running for the mountains. Hitomi made sure they made it safe until she couldn't see them any more. With her brother and sister out of sight, Hitomi took a deep breath and ran to the village.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rina and Ryukan were running up the mountain pass, trying desperately to reach the Emerald Cave. "Ryu-chan, they found us!" Rina screamed as two of Robotnic's robots ran after the young echidnas.

Ryukan growled, "Just keep running Rina!" Ryukan let Rina run ahead of him as he turned to face the on coming robots.

Rina stopped, realizing what Ryukan was planning, "No! Ryukan, you'll be killed!"

Ryukan stood his ground, _"If I run now and don't protect Rina, then I'll never be a good guardian! I've got to do this to prove that I am strong, and I know I am!"_

Rina watched the robot get closer to Ryukan as tears started to form, "Ryukan watch out!"

Ryukan gave out the best warrior cry he had and threw his fist toward the robot, miraculously destroying it. Ryukan made a big hole in the robot with his little fist and made his move to the second one.

Rina was in shock, "He did it…" _"Ryukan did it… he beat the robot!"_

Ryukan punched through the second robot and grinned as it lay in half at his feet, "I knew I could do it! Let's go Rina, and don't worry about any dumb bots coming to get us! I'll protect you!"

Rina smiled, "Hai! I believe in you Ryu-chan!"

Ryukan held his little sister's hand and they continued their way to the Emerald Cave.

As they reached the cave, the siblings could see their village being torn apart by the army of robots. Rina started to cry, "Ryukan, it's being destroyed! Isn't there anything we can do?"

Ryukan held back his tears as he walked to the back of the cave, "No… I'm not that strong yet. I can't fight a whole army like Father or Ate-sama… I can only take on a couple of robots at a time. I was lucky last time. The only thing we can do is to wait for Hitomi to come get us."

Rina followed Ryukan to the back of the tunnel reluctantly, "You mean you beat those robots out of luck?"

Ryukan blushed, "I guess so… I didn't know that I was THAT strong."

Rina choked, "You-you mean you didn't know what you were doing?!"

Ryukan's face was now flushed, "Let's just drop it. Hey, look! Here's the emergency food that the village guardians put here in case something like this would happen! Lets eat, I'm so hungry!"

Rina and Ryukan started to eat the crates of food that was stored in the caves. Ten minuets later, the young siblings had finished off two entire crates of food. Rina was about to eat the last two apples, but Ryukan took them from her, "We should save them for Hitomi-chan. She'll be really upset that we already ate most of the food already, so let's save those apples for her when she comes back."

Rina nodded, with a light smile and pulled out a medium sized handkerchief, wrapping the apples inside. Rina then placed them in the front pocket of her white dress that had red flower prints on it.

"Rina… do you think we should wait near the cave outside?" Ryukan asked. Rina looked up at her older brother, "I don't know. Hitomi wants us to be safe, so maybe we should stay in here."

Ryukan sighed and sat next to his little sister, "I just hope Momma and Father are okay. I'm sure Hitomi has found them by now."

Rina sniffed as she tried to fight back tears, "Ryu-chan… I'm scared!"

Ryukan looked at Rina, "Hey don't cry! Everything's going to be okay Rina, I promise! As long as we stay here and stick together, we'll be alright!"

Rina turned watery eyes to Ryukan, "Really?"

Ryukan smiled warmly at Rina, "I'm sure Rina-chan…we'll be just fine." Rina smiled and hugged her big brother, "Thanks Ryu-chan! You're the best!"

Ryukan laughed nervously, "Thanks sis, but can you let me go?"

Rina let go on command and smiled, "I'm sure Ate-sama is here by now! Let's go outside just for a minute!"

Ryukan shook his head, "If Hitomi was here, she would have called out for us or she would have come in herself to find us."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaase!?" Rina begged, giving Ryukan the most adorable puppy-dog eyes any little girl could muster.

Ryukan tried to resist, but to no avail, "Oh, alright… but just for a minuet."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ryukan and Rina walked outside of the cave and looked out towards the village. "The village is on fire!" Rina exclaimed. Ryukan gasped as he saw a thick layer of smoke rise into the evening air.

"It's getting late Rina, we should go inside." Ryukan said, hiding his tears. Rina let her tears fall freely, "It's gone… Gosamu is gone forever."

Ryukan hugged his little sister, "Everything is going to be okay Rina; we'll be fine I promise."

Ryukan looked behind him as he heard something move behind the trees. _"I may not have finished my training, but I know something's out there…"_ Ryukan put Rina behind him and toward the cave, "Rina, get in the cave." A look of determination was waxed into the eight- year- old's face. _"I will not let anyone hurt my little sister!"_

Rina looked over Ryukan's shoulder, "What is it Ryu-chan?"

"Just get the cave Rina! There's something out here!" Ryukan ordered. Rina did as she was told and scampered back into the cave quickly.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! So there are survivors?" Dr. Robotnic emerged from the forest, sitting in his floating chair, a handful of his robots backing him up.

Rina tried her best not to scream in shock and terror. Ryukan growled, "Great... what do we do now? I just can't let that meanie Egg head hurt Rina!" Ryukan grabbed Rina's hand, "Let's run!"

Ryukan and Rina tried to run back into the cave, but five of the doctor's robots, blocked them. Rina screamed out loud, "Ryukan, what are we going to do now?"

The evil doctor smirked wickedly as he finished writing down something, "What's going to happen is that you two brats are coming with me. This here is a note for whoever is trying to find you, your sister, that Hitomi girl. Don't worry you little brats I won't kill you... unless your elder sister brings me the chaos emerald! BWA HA HA HA HA!"

Ryukan hugged his little sister protectively, "Hitomi would never give you the Master Emerald! Besides, neither of us knows where it is!"

Dr. Robotnic grinned evilly, "She'll find it... if she wants you back alive! BWA HA HA! Take them away!"

Ryukan held onto to a crying Rina as the robots carried the two young echidnas away to Robotnic's hide out.

"Don't worry Rina, no matter what happens, I'll always be here to protect you! Hitomi will find us, you know that! We'll be fine; I won't let anything happen to you! Remember the family promise! We have to look after each other should anything happen! I'll look after you, so don't you worry!" Ryukan consoled his little sister. Rina sniffed, "I know... just don't do anything stupid, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Ryukan and Rina smiled at each other and awaited what was to lay ahead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

YNB: awww sibling affection... reminds you of Sango and Kohaku from the Inuyasha show uh? Can you guess who is playing who? LOL well ok, I got to go. Next chapter will be another sibling love, Rina and Ryukan chapter and how they become very close and best friends as well.

Hitomi: hey, my mother and I didn't teach them how to care for family for nothing you know

Knuckles: you have a very loyal and strong-hearted family, I envy you

Hitomi: that'd because you had no family... I feel sorry for you

Ayame: hey what about me?

Sonic: I'll be your family!

YNB: awww, ain't that cute? Ok, and now, this time, I would really like some reviews to see if anyone is reading my stuff dude! Well, the next chapter might take me some time to think okay? Later dudes! Oh and I know that your supposed to say disclaimer, and I only did it the first chapter. Okay... I don't own the Sonic characters except Hitomi and Ayame... their moves, souls, and minds belong to me... for those who find that wrong, get your head out of the gutter...


End file.
